Just Feel Better
by MerlinaDementiaSnow
Summary: Edward conduce a su hogar en una fría y lluviosa noche de invierno. En el camino, encuentra a una muchacha de pie en el borde de un pasadero. ¿De qué manera este pequeño encuentro puede cambiar la vida de los dos? Todos Humanos. ExB One-Shot.


**Disclaimer:** Twilight ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solamente los utilizo para entretenerme. La historia es producto de mi imaginaciòn, por lo que necesitan de mi autorización para su uso.

**Summary**: Edward conduce a su hogar en una fría y lluviosa noche de invierno. En el camino, encuentra a una muchacha de pie en el borde de un pasadero. ¿De qué manera este pequeño encuentro puede cambiar la vida de los dos? Todos Humanos. One-Shot.

¡Hola! La verdad es que estoy en pleno periodo de exámenes en la Universidad. Estoy terriblemente estresada y con problemas de salud, así que comencé a escribir esto como una forma de escape a todo lo que tengo que estudiar. Espero que les guste.

* * *

**Just Feel Better**

Después de una larga jornada de trabajo, Edward Cullen regresaba a su hogar. El fotógrafo más requerido de la cuidad, como lo llamaban sus hermanos para burlarse de él, había asistido a dos sesiones de fotos para exclusivas revistas de modas, una conferencia y un matrimonio. Ahora, lo único que deseaba en ese momento era recostarse y dormir hasta que no pudiera más. El clima era frío y la noche lluviosa, como la mayoría en el estado de Washington en esa época del año, creando un ambiente especial para cumplir sus deseos.

Manejaba tranquilamente, escuchando una tonada de Debussy que se mezclaba con el sonido de la lluvia golpeando su Volvo. En su fuero interno deseaba poder conducir un poco más rápido, pero el mal tiempo podía ser la causa de un accidente si no tenía cuidado en su camino.

De pronto, una silueta brilló a unos cuantos metros. Al avanzar, logró divisar una figura de pie sobre el borde del puente. Sin dudarlo, detuvo el vehículo y salió de él, observando detenidamente.

Una muchacha, varios años más joven que él, era la que permanecía parada sin apenas moverse. Sus brazos, que colgaban distraídamente a sus costados, se mecías como si siguieran el ritmo del viento. Su cuerpo estaba en una posición algo rígida, su cabeza cacha y su cabello marrón cubriéndole el rostro.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a bajarte?– pregunta acercándose lentamente – es muy peligroso que estés ahí, sobre todo con esta tormenta.

-¡Deténgase! – chilla la muchacha al darse cuenta lo cerca que estaba de ella – no se acerque ni un solo paso más, o me tiro en este mismo instante.

Edward permanece unos segundos estático, admirando la belleza de la muchacha. Nunca en su vida, ni siquiera en sus años de trabajo en revistas de moda, donde fotografiaba a personas que eran consideradas las más hermosas, había encontrado la belleza que ella tenía. Su rostro pálido y en forma de corazón, sus grandes ojos marrones, sus pálidos y carnosos labios, su cabellera, oscura y mojada, dejaba caer algunos mechones sobre sus ojos. Ni siquiera en sueños pensó encontrar tanta belleza.

-Está bien, está bien – responde levantando las manos y deteniéndose – no me acercaré más. Mi nombre es Edward Cullen y le pido por favor que se baje de ahí – agrega sonriéndole cálidamente.

-Yo le pido por favor que se vaya. No necesito la compasión de nadie en este momento.

-Una hermosa muchacha como usted no necesita la compasión de nadie, simplemente… – dice Edward, siendo interrumpido rápidamente.

-¡Deténgase! Estoy cansada de que la gente me mienta, que me abandonen. Crecí en un orfanato, soporté palizas todas las noches, burlas en las mañanas. Logré salir de ahí con mi mejor amiga y hemos soportado las miradas de lástima de la gente en la calle. ¡Sé cuando la gente siente compasión de mí, maldita sea!

-Lo siento mucho, no fue mi intensión molestarla. Pero, por favor, déjeme ayudarla.

-Nadie puede ayudarme…

-Una buena forma de empezar es diciéndome su nombre – indica Edward, ignorando completamente el comentario anterior.

-Mi nombre es Bella, y sé lo que está intentando hacer.

-¿Y podría decirme que es lo que es? – pregunta él con una sonrisa burlesca en los labios.

-Pretende quedarse aquí y hacerme desistir de mi decisión.

-Atrapado – contesta levantando las palmas de sus manos en señal de rendición.

-Siento decepcionarlo, pero está decisión ya fue tomada.

-¿Por qué no nos detenemos unos minutos a conversar?

-Para mí, no hay nada que conversar, pero adelante, quédese y admire el espectáculo.

-Antes de todo, déjeme decirle que, haciéndole honor a Titanic – comienza a decir, quitándose la cazadora que llevaba, para seguir con sus zapatos – estoy preparado para todos los escenarios. Si usted se tira, yo también lo haré, así que la decisión está en sus manos. Nos tiramos los dos o la ayudo a bajarse de ahí y conversamos un momento.

Bella queda en silencio, contemplándolo detenidamente. Sin duda, nunca un hombre como él se interesaría en ella, aunque su vida dependiera de ello. Su cuerpo le hacía honor a cualquier dios griego y su rostro parecía más divino que cualquier retrato artístico que intentara recrear a algún ángel. Algo en él le inspiraba paz, aquella paz que desesperadamente había buscado por tanto tiempo, con resultados claramente infructuosos.

-Está bien, hablaremos un momento, pero después me dejará en paz, ¿verdad?

-Un momento es todo lo que pido – contesta sonriendo y acercándose a ella.

Bella comienza a moverse, pero en un descuido, resbala con toda el agua que cubría tanto a la baranda como a ella. Casi sin darse cuenta, su cuerpo es arrastrado al vacío. Cierra los ojos y un grito escapa de sus labios, esperando el final por el cual tanto había luchado.

Dicho final nunca llega. Abre los ojos al sentir un fuerte tirón en uno de sus brazos, descubriendo que Edward la mantenía sujeta fuertemente.

Edward le gritaba, pero ella no entendía ninguna de sus palabras. Se había perdido en sus orbes esmeraldas, que llenaban en vacío que toda su vida había oprimido su pecho. La lluvia los azotaba a los dos, pero ella sólo lograba distinguir como mojaba el cabello broncíneo de aquel hombre que la mantenía salva.

-¡Bella, sujétate por favor! – gruñe Edward intentando no soltarla.

Bella se queda unos segundos mirándolo, mordiéndose el labio inferior y debatiéndose entre escucharlo o dejarse caer y cumplir lo que tenía planificado. Con mucho esfuerzo, mueve su otro brazo y aferra su mano libre a la que Edward le ofrecía. Una corriente eléctrica los traspasa a los dos, llenándolos de un sentimiento de felicidad que no lograban comprender del todo.

Con mucho esfuerzo, Edward logra ponerla en tierra firme y sin pensarlo, la abraza fuertemente. Bella sonríe sin razón aparente y se deja abrazar, enterrando su cabeza en su pecho, suspirando y llenándose los pulmones de su fragancia.

-Vamos – vocifera Edward después de unos momentos. Toma a Bella de la mano y la ayuda a sentarse en el asiento del copiloto. Rápidamente busca su cazadora y zapatos y vuelve a su querido Volvo.

-¿A dónde vamos? – pregunta Bella una vez que estuvieron en marcha.

-A mi casa. Necesitamos cambiarnos o pescaremos un resfriado.

Bella asiente y no vuelve a decir nada, simplemente fija su mirada en el camino delante de ella. De la nada, Edward estira su brazo y le ofrece la mano. Ella no lo piensa, sólo la toma con la suya y le sonríe, recibiendo una sonrisa torcida que, para ella, era la respuesta a todas sus dudas.

No sabía hacía donde iba. Todavía tenían una conversación pendiente y ni siquiera sabía donde estaba Rosalie. Nada de eso importaba realmente, porque una vez que sus miradas se cruzaron, que sus pieles se tocaron por primera vez, por fin supo que tenía un lugar en este mundo. Descubrió que, a pesar de una noche de tormenta, lograría ver de nuevo el sol. Por que, sólo con una caricia, con un gesto como tomarse las manos, había encontrado la paz, la felicidad y la tranquilidad que tanto ansiaba.

Cualquier podría pensar que era una estupidez. Era insensato recoger a una completamente desconocida suicida a mitad de la noche, y más encima ofrecerle techo en casa, pero para él, era la idea más brillante que había tenido durante toda su vida. Por que nunca sintió el vacío hasta que la felicidad, paz y tranquilidad habían inundado su pecho, después el instante en que pudo ver esos ojos chocolates. Había encontrado la gloría que no buscaba, y ahora que la sostenía de la mano, se aseguraría de mantenerla siempre de esa manera.

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado :)

Agradecería comentarios, así me ayudan a sentirme feliz y me va bien en los exámenes, así que...

El botoncito verde de **Review**, por favor :)

~**Merlina Dementia Snow.**


End file.
